His Vampire Boyfriend
by X3Angelwingz3X
Summary: Judai Yuki isn't like any normal person, in fact he never had been. Judai is the son of the Haou of the vampires and his house is being used a meeting place at the moment. His friends, of course have no idea he's a vampire and only think that he has just a very stick family. (Very bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own YGO GX, I do however own the plot to this story.  
**

* * *

**Halloween**

I looked up at the dark valet colored ceiling and let a sigh slip from my lips. It was that time of year again…. **_Halloween_**… Most people would be thrilled about this time of year, I use to but not anymore. I stroke the black martial of the book in hand and let my fingers travel on their own on the smooth but rough surface of the book that was my family's photo album.

"Judai?... Judai" My mother called for me, she was a beautiful woman, pale skinned, brown eyes, brown tailed hair with a mop of orange on the top, a beautiful tick but gentle accent she was clouted in black spider web lace medieval dress and black high shoes.

"Judai, there you are..." I turn my gaze from the black book and met my mother's; she and I were a lot alike: brown tailed hair with a mop of orange, brown eyes, pale skin. I was clouted in a red shirt button down shirt, a black vest, black dressing pant, and black boots.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked with my slight accent, my gaze holding strong as did her's.

"Take your sister trick or treating." She said.

My sister, Kitty who's 9, was a fairy with wings the color of blood and a fairy like dress that you could buy at a Halloween coustum store for around $30 - $40. She had the eyes of our father, a more gold-brown color that looked like you could see the whole universe in them, but the hair like Mother and me.

"Why?" I asked, standing up to place the book back into its place in the bookshelf. My mother frowned at me and watched me. "I don't want to take my sister around getting candy._ Practiced_ that were normal people and not, what humans call, monsters!"

"Judai, you use to love Halloween, and dressing up." She said putting her hands on my shoulders.

I shook it off.

"Yeah, when I was like eight." I stated, turning back to her and stared her in her eyes.

I could tell she was tired and wore out from all the meetings she attend with Father and it showed in her eyes.

"Judai, please. Just take her around the block." I was going to protest, but the look in her eyes. She was too tired to go take my sister herself, all my mother wanted to do was sleep.

I bit my lip and weighed my options for awhile till I nodded my head slightly.

"Fine, I'll take her" My mother's eyes filled up with joy and relief.

My sister, Kitty, ran in the family room, dressed in her fairy costume and pulled on our mother's dress.

"Mama, can we go now, please?" She asked, jumping from foot to foot, waving her cheap fairy wand around.

"I won't be taking you," Mother began, "Judai will."

My sister looked at me and flashed me one of her big cute smiles, before running off to the door to wait. I followed after and grab my coat, along with my sister's, when my mother told me it was cold outside and we weren't to leave with a coat.

Let me intruded myself, my name is Judai Yuki, a 17 year old vampire boy. My Father is the Haou of all the Vampires, which makes sense since we live in a 5 year older 8 store house with a huge garden, servants and a big white rusty old gate sounding the house. We have many members of our family living with us, more than usually now a day since of the frequent meetings that have been popping up; so my sister and I are able to socialize with my many cousins and Aunts if they did not wish to go to the meetings.

The outside was filled with yell, screaming, and giggling; the sun was almost over setting leaving the sky painted a dark purple. Everyone was dress up, passing out candy, going to 'haunted' houses.

"Thank you" said my sister, with her cute and adorable accident, as the lady gave her candy.

She hopped towards me on the stone path and stopped to grin at me before taking a hold of my hand. Many of the houses around the neighborhood where fairly old, there where big trees here and there, cracked sidewalks, and a big open range where families would go with their kids to have picnics or play. Kitty giggled sweetly as she skipped up another path leading up to yet another house. She greeted a young couple who 'awed' at her sweet voice as she giggled a "Trick or Treat". The couple smiled at her brightly and gave her a handful of candy before smiling after her as she skipped, again, down to the path. This went on till it was close to midnight; most of the teenagers had come out to scare kids to steal their candy or go to some wild Halloween party they've been talking about since the beginning of October. Kitty tugged on my shirt and told she wanted to go home as she let a small yawn out of her little pink lips. I carried her the rest of the way home and shot glaring looks at every teen boy who dared tried to steal my sister's candy. Mother meet me at the door and toke Kitty upstairs to her room. Upstairs I could hear the meeting that was going up in top most floor, it was muffled for a vampire but it sound like nothing was happening on the 8th floor.

I flopped the red coach that I was previously sitting on before only to remember that I was going to Halloween party with my friends later. I mumbled to myself and dragged myself upstairs to my room, the muffles becoming slightly clear. I slipped on an oversized crimson red long sleeved sweatshirt with black strips that dripped over my shoulders reviling a black tank top and some black jeans, if my friends wanted me to go; they are going to have to drag me out of the house.

I laid down on my previous spot on the coach and read a book I had grab from the bookshelves that was literally covered with books. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and I got up from my comfortable spot on the coach to answer reviling my friends.

"Judai!" Sho said, smiling at me. He was dressed as wizard.

"Sup?" I asked, emotionless.

"You're going to the party like that?" Jun Manjoume, who wore a black outfit, asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's barely a custom…"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"Maybe he forgot about the party." Asuka stated.

"Yeah, that makes perfect senses seeing as we were talking about at school hours ago." Jun Manjoume said sarcastically.

"I can have to with Jun with this Asuka, "Johan, who still wore the clothes from school, replied, "I barely remember what I learn at school today."

Asuka pouted and crossed her arms in front of her inaccurate vampire custom.

"Well go change so we can get going." Asuka said.

"Don't feel like it." I stated.

Jun Manjoume laughed.

"Such a slacker you are, Yuki." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever." I said, "I just got back from taking my sister trick or treating and I food a really good book that I'm read at the mo-"

"Wait, Wait." Jun Manjoume interrupted me, "Yuki, reading a book?"

"Yes, Dumbo." I snapped, "Just 'cause I sleep a lot in all my classes doesn't mean I can enjoy a good book."

"Guys, don't fight." Sho said. "Come on, Judai. The book with be here when you get back, you promise you'd come."

I really didn't want to change into something.

"What if my mother needs my help?" I asked, looking for something to get out of leaving the warm and comfortable house.

"Wha..?" They asked in union.

"A family, um, union or I guess… Hmm…. Conversation is going on." I stated, "My mother and my aunts bring drink for the men when they run out of tea or…. Beer."

They blinked at me.

"She might need my help and I won't be here!" I held up my hands in defense.

"We can help then!" Asuka said, cheerfully

"Wait, wha…?" I asked in surprise.

"We can help you!" She said again, "The party was going to be boring anyways."

She stepped into the house and slipped off her cape to put on the coat rack, with the other three soon followed suit.

"But… I…" I tried to make something up.

They walked to the kitchen despite my horrible protest.

"… My father!" I stated, catching their attention. "…. My father doesn't allow anyone in the family meeting room unless their family, family-in-law, soon to be in-law or he gave them permission; such as a very close friend."

There was a pause making think I had won.

"Well then…" Asuka began, trying to find something to say.

There was nothing to say, I had won. I wanted to smirk at my claim and victory but keep and straight face while fixing my shirt. Asuka sighed and ran the tips of her fingers on the black marble of the counter top that laid on dark brown oak wood cabinets.

"Well what now?" Sho asked, sitting on the counter top pressed against the wall.

They shrugged and Asuka focused her gaze on the black marble.

"You have such an old house," Asuka said, changing the subject at hand.

I titled my head and frowned slightly at her. She always changed the subject when it couldn't go on or someone had won the topic.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Asuka said, after scanning the kitchen. "Why do you never seem to smile?"

I blinked, looking my eyes to around to see if anyone disagree but my friends stared at me, waiting for the answer.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I smile."

"But you never really 'smiled'" She claimed, "it seems to never reach your eyes."

The others slowed nodded in agreement and I stared in disbelieve at them.

"Why should it matter?" I asked.

"I was just aski-

"I don't see why it matter that my smile doesn't seem to reach my eyes." I snapped, annoyed at the topic at hand.

Footsteps began to come stairs, I hear it before all of them and without turning I greeted the owner of those feet.

"Hello, Aunt Lucy." I greeted, startling my friends.

"Hello, Judai." She greeted back, with a more Scottish accent.

She looked at my friends and took them it, looked at every detail of them.

"And they are…?" She began.

"Friends," I started, "But they were leaving."

My friends blinked at the, Asuka opened her mouth to say something by my Aunt interrupter her.

"Yes." She said, looked them in the eyes, "It's midnight, they should be in bed or at least at home."

I flinched slightly, but it was unnoticed to my friends, when my aunt's hand was placed on my shoulders.

"I think their visits over," She stated. "They should come over another time, right now you should be studying or in the family… Conversation."

I nodded and motioned my friends to followed, without a word. My aunt's eyes watched us till we leave the kitchen, I lead them to the door and watched them file out with their coats on. I showed no emotion to them and waited for their good-byes.

"You have a very stick family," Asuka claimed, "Maybe… Some other time we can hang out..?"

I paused for a second.

"No." I stated. "I have to study before I can hang out. And no my family isn't stick, but to you it is."

My friends stared at me and I stared back.

"We'll see you at school?" Johan asked.

I nodded and looked them over.

"Good Night." I said.

"Good Night." They said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX; I do however own the plot to this story.**

* * *

I was not told on that I had let humans inside the house when an important meeting was going on; I was only given a fair warning and my aunt, after tucking a light brown hair back into her bun, when back upstairs with a tray of refreshments. I stayed down stairs for awhile in the living room reading the book before getting bored and deciding to see if I can fall asleep. I stared up of my darken ceiling and turned my head to meet the one of the four black curtains that surround my bed, I could hear my father's yelling loud and clear more than usually. He was under loads of stress and given how loud and annoyed my father sound, the meeting was soon coming to an end and the next meeting won't happen till father notice. The house became quiet after everyone had stilled into their rooms and I hadn't gotten any shut eyed, throughout the night I had tried to sleep, but I couldn't without all the yelling and arguments that where happening seven floors above me.

A maid came to awake me hours later, only giving me about one or two hours to sleep. Sun was shining through the blacken curtains that covered my windows and gave the room a little light to where you could tell my walls where a shade of red and that my bed was a mixture of reds, blacks, and whites. The maid came to get me after she had drawn my bath, leaving me with my clothes on my bed and to wash myself clean. After cleaning myself of any dirt that had gotten on me, I covered myself in sun screen and dressed myself in a black long-shelved shirt and blue jeans along with red sneakers. A maid greeted me at the end of the stairs and escorted me to the dining room where most of my Aunts and Uncle (who had gone to bed yet) where already eating, I received a couple of nods, looks, and smiles in greeting before they went back to their meal.

I yawned lazily as I walked my way to school, followed by kids who were laughing with friends and students at my school who were chatting away about how much candy they got yesterday or homework they worked on.

"Hey, Judai!" a voice called to me, pulling me from my day dreams.

"Wha?" I asked in surprise, turning my head to the voice to see Sho and the rest running towards me. "Oh… Good Morning."

"Same to you." Asuak said, smiling.

Sho looked me over and narrowed his eyes.

"Judai, you have bags under your eyes." He claimed.

"So I do." I said, sheepishly.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Johan asked.

I thought it over.

"I believe about one or two hours… Maybe less…" I replied.

"How long did you stay up?" I was asked by one of them.

I shrugged.

"I was needed." I stated.

My friends frowned at me.

"I got sleep," I stated. "It's not like I stayed up the whole night."

I adjusted the red bag on my back and walked into school followed by my friends.

"But that isn't healthy!" Sho said, trying to stare hole into me.

"Enough with that it's 'unhealthy'!" I begged, sitting down at my seat. "I was needed by my father and when I'm needed there is no argument about it."

The bell rang before my friends had anymore say into, I drifted off somewhere in the lesson but snapped out of it before anyone could notice. My friends talked no more about my constant lack of sleep, but I could still tell it was on their mind. I slept most of my lunch period after eating some of my lunch and woke a minute before the bell rang to return back to class. My fifth period was only with Johan which was math and our teacher didn't care if we talked or on our phones and such while we work, he only cared that we finished the worksheet and didn't talk during the lesson. Math was usually the most annoying class of the day, but I enjoyed my teacher so I guess it didn't bother me all that much. Johan and I sat in the front row of the class with our desk next to each other along with snickering girls and boys who mocked me about how pale I was. Of course that was the whole class that made fun of how 'horrible' pale my skin was and mockingly told me to get some sun shine. Johan would shot glares at the students who said that only to make things worse with replies such as:

"Oh we made little Goth boy's boyfriend mad!"

"Aw, Goth boy's boyfriend can take a joke~!"

"Better watch out of his boyfriend will get you!"

And so on and so on. I wasn't sure how they got the drift we where dating but I never questioned it. Johan would sigh and ran a hand through his tail hair before going back to his work. A paper ball hit me head; earn a laugher from the back of the class which got a glare from the teacher before he went back to work. I had finished work early before and now was just waiting for the day to be over, all my favorite classes had happen before so I would rather just skip the rest of the day, but I would earn a ranting lecture from my mother or one of aunts for coming home before school hours where done.

"… Are you sure you're okay?" Johan asked, after the kid in our class deicing it wasn't worth spreading the whole class period trying to bother us.

I sighed and blow my bangs out of my eyes.

"I'm completely fine." I stated. "I was needed by my father and I am to obey."

"Yes, I know that," Johan started, "But, this can't go one. This is complete unhe-"

"I am to obey and do as my father says." I said, looking straight into his emerald eyes.

He stared at me for awhile before going back to his work.

"You didn't stay up because of your father did you." He stated.

I sighed and place my month in my palm.

"Judai. Why? This isn't good for you!" He claimed.

"…. I couldn't sleep…"I claimed, though my hand.

He huffed in annoyance and shock his head.

"That's obviously not the whole reason isn't it?" He claimed in annoyance.

My hand ran through my hair.

"Johan, please." I begged, "Can we not go on about _that _again?"

"Why can't you tell me?" He turned his head towards me. "What is it that you can't tell me?"

I paused.

"I must obey and follow my father's orders." I said in a neutral voice, earning a sigh of annoyance from Johan.

"What is it that your father won't let me know?" He begged.

"My father doesn't not trust you on _that _matter." I stated. "What my father says goes."

"Your father likes me, through." He said.

"But he does not know if he can trust you." I replied.

Johan toke a breath to speak but turned his head away and went back to work. The rest of the school day went by like a blur and Johan didn't bring up the subject again. Johan had once come close to finding out my families' secret but my father told me not to say anything on the matter but he wasn't ready to know it. I had promise Johan I would tell me once my father said it was okay; though my father had said nothing about it like that day ever happened. That day was the day my father had almost forbid me from seeing Johan, but after my begging and my mother explaining about how it would just draw suspicions to the family. Johan was one of my only friends to walk me home, so we held each other hands freely the ways back to my house. There was small talk, but the subject still hanged between us but was unsaid, it was always hanging between us since that day.

"Are you sure I can't come inside, just for awhile?" Johan asked, lending on the bars of the gate.

I paused slightly.

"I likely to get in trouble for bring you in which out my families approval." I said.

"You have a very stick family." Johan stated.

"They only want what's the best for me." I replied, "And beside it's nice to know when your son or nephew is bringing home his boyfriend to 'hang out', also my dad was working late last night as well."

"Your father always works late." Johan sated.

"Yeah well… He can't help it." I shrugged.

Johan smiled and walked towards me to cup my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before pecking my lips.

"Tomorrow." I repeat, smiling.

He gave me another peck on the lips before walking down the sidewalk to his street around the corner. I watched his go before he was ways away before walking towards the wooden doors of my house. My aunt Grace was there to greet me.

"What a boy he is." She stated, brushed he brown bangs out of her eyes.

I shrugged and brushed past her.

"Do you guys have to watch me return home?" I asked. "I can always tell you're watching me from the windows when he or my friends walk me home."

"It's to make sure you're safe." She blinked.

"You watch us kiss." I said, blankly. "That's a little creepy."

"I rather not have that boy kiss you sometimes." A voice came be hide me.

I growled.

"Father!" I whined, turning my head towards him. "You have no problems with Johan but when it comes to kissing me you're all up in arms. It's a freaking kiss on the freaking lips. Before it was just one the cheek."

My father chuckled, his gold eyes seeming to glow. My mother and my father shared, for some reason, the tailed hair but his ways a whole lot darker than mine and we mostly look nothing alike but the tailed hair.

"I only want what's for the best for you." He claimed.

"You say that… Everything time… I call you guys out on creeping on my friends and I." I growled back.

My father sighed and my aunt grace disappear somewhere in the conversation.

"Are you still on abo-"

"Yes." I blankly called. "I was asked about it today."

I looked at my father.

"What is it that you can't let me tell him about my true nature?" I asked.

"It's because his hu-"

"IT'S ALWAYS BECAUSE HIS HUMAN!" I yelled. "We've been dating since the 8th freaking grade, Father! And he doesn't seem to care about my pale skin and how weird our family is!"

I huffed and pushed past my father towards my room. The slam of my door seemed to echo through the house and I just stared up at my ceiling. I hated this, I hated lying, and I hated how I need to sneak blood into my food every single day.

The black curtains darken my bed when it was yanked closed and I laid under my bed to get some sleep to where I had the repeating nightmare I could never seem to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX; I do however own the plot to this story.  
I'm debating if I should change the rating of this story, as well as the summary a bit.**

* * *

My breath came back to me in a gasp and my body sat up on its own; I ran through my thoughts and tried to remember my dream, but all I could remember was black. I growled in annoyance before yanking the curtain open to step outside my bed to revile my father opening the door to my door.

"You woke." He said blankly.

I nodded and stared back at him.

"I came to inform you that your long-distances cousin has decided to… Come for a visit." He said, in noticeable disgusted tone.

I grumbled, I knew which cousin he was talking about and both he and I hated her.

"Why?" I growled.

"She just decided to come and revisit." He said.

"May I have my friends or just my boyfriend over most of the time so I can lock myself and them in my room with them?" I asked.

My father paused and thought it over.

"Most… of the time but not a lot or she will try to drag you out." He said, hesitantly.

"Does that include sleepovers?" I asked.

He toke in a breath.

"Ye… Yes…." He said, blankly.

"That is all I ask." I replied and walked towards my door.

My footsteps where muffled somewhat by my socks and the navy blue carpet coving the stairs, but still a maid come walking towards me to escort me to the dining room for dinner, which I luckily haven't missed. My family (who was staying or is currently living in my house) all sat down on the long red cloaked dining table, already eating. As I passed by them, they would greet me in some fashion; I sat down next to my mother who sat at the one of ends of the table. She smiled and went back to her food that was almost dripping in blood. My father came down minutes and sat down at the other end of the table, my food was already brought to me by then and his meal was placed in front of him as he sat down.

There was scattered conversation throughout the table and everyone carried out their business. After our plates where clean of everything, my family members began to leave the room for detesters if they were up for a hunt or did something to entrain them.

"You coming, Judai?" A cousin of mine, a couple of years older than me, asked.

I shook my head.

"I have school tomorrow and I don't want to be out all night." I replied, earning a frown from my cousin.

"How about on the weekend." My cousin stated. "You haven't been on a hunt for awhile."

He left with the rest before I could answer, leaving me to think it over. I would love to on one, since animal blood is starting to become plain and I was starting to want crave blood from it sources. I shook the thought from my head and excused myself to my room.

I didn't go to bed right away, I just sat on my bed staring at my ceiling and started thinking again; those thoughts that I push to the back of my head. I covered my ears, as if it would make them stop, of course they never stop till I slept or was doing something else. God, how I hated those voices, shooting insults to me and calling me a freaking.

My sleep had no dream.


End file.
